1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of improved user interfaces and techniques for browsing networked data, more specifically a manner for a plurality of users to collaboratively access data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the release of the first web browser years ago, the use of the internet for entertainment, communication, study, retail, and much more, has boomed. While the inherent nature of the internet is to connect many computers, internet browsing has remained largely a solitary experience. Despite the fact that many of the activities that are now performed on-line (e.g., shopping) have traditionally been social experiences, the social aspects of these activities have not been well developed in the digital world.
When purchasing items from a traditional “brick and mortar” store, many people choose to shop in a group. In deciding whether to purchase a particular item, a shopper often obtains opinions and suggestions regarding alternative items from others people while in the store itself. In contrast, on-line shoppers currently have to interact with others separately from the web store they are viewing, for example via instant messenger, via email, or by verbally reciting web addresses and item descriptions over the phone.
In the above example, as well as other scenarios, it would be advantageous for two or more users to be able to see what the others in their group are viewing on-line. It would also be advantageous to provide tools with which the users can highlight portions of interest of the web page they are viewing, and otherwise communicate information directly from within their web browser.
Existing products such as GOTOMEETING® and SKYPE® allow for one user to share their screen with another. However, this sharing is significantly limited. While a first user is sharing their screen with a second user, the second user may not also share their screen with the first. The sharing is also done via image capture protocols, thereby preventing the second user from interacting with the web page being viewed by the first user.